


Shoot for the Stars

by TheRealCartoonManiac



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, More characters, Sorry Not Sorry, again just lazy, also more relationships, just to lazy, to add them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCartoonManiac/pseuds/TheRealCartoonManiac
Summary: An unexpected sickness has arose within Marco. Him and Star go on a wild adventure to find the cure. Along the way they meet new friends, encounter new enemies, and come across a life or death situation which could change Marco's life forever. Will they be able to stop this new turn of events? Or will it all be in vain?





	1. Unexpected Danger

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Starting up a new series abandoning my old one, because I wanted to start fresh. With some new ideas in my head, I have a special series planned for you all. –TheRealCartoonManiac
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE, all though I will time to time take out some scenes time to time
> 
> Beta Read by Nightime Silence

(Marco's POV)

"Hey! Watch it!" I exclaimed as I rubbed the back of my head. I could feel a bruise starting to form there. I would need to ice it before I went to bed. "Is it that hard to knock this apple off my head?"

I was completely irritated of this so-called "practice". So far all Star had managed to do was give me a slight concussion, as well as break the neighbor's window. "Marco! Hold still; it's because you're moving I keep missing!" Star exclaimed.

I just sighed and tried to hold as still as possible. All was silent for a little too long as I started to wonder what the holdup was.

"Star," I complained, "What's taking so long?"

"Marco, shush! I'm trying to concentrate." Star said. I took a deep, calm breath, looking at my hands which were shaking with fear.

"A-am I scared?" I asked myself feeling self-doubt. I tried to push these unknown feelings away, wondering where they came from. I took another breath, this one sharper than my last. "Star would never hurt me on purpose." I stated firmly.

"Pain . . . suffering . . . betrayal," an unfamiliar voice whispered in my head. I froze as still as a statue, not daring to move a muscle.

"W-w-who are you?" I barely managed to squeak out. I started to break out into a nervous sweat.

"WHO AM I?" the voice bellowed into my head. I dropped to my knees as the voice let out an ear-piercing shriek, the sound seemed to vibrate back and forth into my skull, forcing my eyes to shake and teeth to rattle. " I AM THE ONE WHO WAS FORGOTTEN, LEFT BEHIND; BECAUSE OF YOU!

"Aghhh!" I screamed, holding my head in my hands. "Please stop!" I sobbed uncontrollably as the pain intensified. I felt as if my head was going to pop! "What do you want!" I screamed unable to handle the pain much long.

The mysterious voice seemed to stop and ponder my question. "Well, Marco Diaz," he mused. "What I would just love is . . . VENGEANCE!" the voice said in a skull shattering yell.

Upon hearing those words, my knees buckled and my vision swam. My head felt as if it was being smashed against a brick wall over and over. I started to go numb as my body couldn't take the pain anymore. All my systems were shutting down, little I could do about as I slowly swayed from side to side. "This is it," I muttered to myself, knowing my body was shutting itself down. I started to flashback to my life.

I panicked as I couldn't remember my own life; the only thing I could remember was up to when Star joined the family. "My life was a complete mess without Star." I said with realization. "I lived a bland, boring life; without her I would still be a total train wreck . . .

"STAR!" I screamed. "I can't die now!" I screamed until my voice was hoarse. "I-I can't die now . . ." My voice was fading away softly as I grew weaker and weaker. At this point I was only capable of producing tears, fresh hot liquid pouring from my eyes, traveling down my cheek and past my mole and onto the floor of oblivion.

"You're puny." The voice dripped with utter disgust. "A complete failure, an outcast, a deadbeat, you were never nothing!"The voice growled softly, "Alas, I start to lose my grip on your soul, but don't worry, Marco Diaz," the voice said coolly as it calmly stated, "I will be back."

I woke up to a panicked voice screaming my name. "MARCO! MARCO! NO, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Star sobbed. Giving up, she lay across my presumed dead body and sobbed onto my shoulder.

My voice unsteady and shaky, I tried to talk. "S-star," I managed to cough out. She looked at my face in bewilderment, and in that moment my eyes locked onto her eyes and time seemed to slow down.

Looking at her tear-streaked face, disheveled blonde hair, crooked headband, and red swollen eyes she never looked more beautiful at the moment.

Our eyes locked and I couldn't tear them away. "Star . . . I'm not dead." I said softly, my voice barely louder than a whisper. "Oh my god, Marco I thought I lost you forever!" She sniffled.

"Are you ok?" she said, pulling me into a tight embrace and we hugged for what felt like eternity, but I certainly didn't mind.

When we finally broke our hug she asked me what had happened. I lay back down and looked at the clear, jet blue sky for a moment. I opened my mouth then paused, not sure where to start. "From the beginning, duh, Marco." I said to myself. Then I sat up and began to tell Star what had happened.

(Star's POV)

I nodded my head numbly as Marco told me his story. I noticed multiple times during this, as he finished his story, I'd watched him slowly wrap his arms around his knees and stare at me with a blank expression. His eyes no longer looked calm and collected; they had the look of a caged animal. A wild look in his eyes, haunted expression hanging on his face like a mask. I have never seen this side of Marco; it scared me.

"Star?" He asked, trying to get my attention.

I snapped back to reality, "Sorry, was lost in my own thoughts."

"I can't trust my thoughts." Marco said darkly.

"Do you want to know what happened from my perspective?" I asked him carefully, not wanting to send him back to his haunted persona.

"Sure." He said eerily calm that sent shivers down my back.

"So basically . . . you screamed and just stopped moving." I said.

"That doesn't sound too bad, " he said with a small frown.

"Let me finish, Marco." I licked my lips, not sure of the best way to say this next part.

"Just tell me, Star!" he said exaggeratedly.

"Fine!" I snapped, "your heart stopped beating."

Marco looked at me with his eyes widening. We stayed in silence for a few minutes and I could hear his soft breathing as he tried to process that. "For how long?" Marco asked.

"Uhhh," I said trying to recollect how long it had been. "Well, at first I wasn't checking your heartbeat. I thought you were messing with me at first." I said. I took a shaky breath, trying to calm down and will myself to continue. "Five minutes . . . your heart stopped for five minutes." I said slowly. "You kept shaking and shaking, like you had a seizure."

I bit the bottom of my lip to stop myself from crying. I bit too hard and my lip started bleeding, Damn it, I thought.

Marco squinted his eyes and looked at me strangely, "And what did you do to help me?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

I stared at him confused. Where did this sudden emotion erupt from? "I went searching through my book of spells looking for a revival spell." I said.

"Did-you-use-it-on-me?" Marco said each word deliberately. I couldn't look him in the eye, I hung my head down in shame, my hair covering my face like a thick curtain. "No." I said in a small voice.

"And why not?" he said barely keeping his voice under control. I wish I could have disappeared right then and there.

"I didn't know how to cast it." I said in a voice smaller than my last.

"YOU NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!" He ferociously yelled. "MAYBE IF YOU HAD PAYED ATTENTION DURING YOUR CLASSES YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME FROM WHAT I WENT THROUGH!" He looked at me sadly, "You're a bad friend and an even worse spell caster." With that he got up and tromped angrily towards the house.

I sat there barely holding back my tears, yet some still came through. Out they came, one-by-one down my eye, slipping past my nose and dropping onto the ground. "I really Star'd this one up, didn't I?" I murmured to myself sadly.

I got up and dreaded my walk home. As I got to the house, wanting to avoid Marco, I quickly ran upstairs, my shoes squeaking on every step. I slammed my door shut and fell on my bed.

I screamed into my pillow, asking myself the same thing over and over. What's wrong with me? over and over. I turned around in my bed and sighed. "I'm at an all time low . . ." and with that said, I fell asleep.


	2. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has a nightmare, and tries to escape it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own SVTFOE, although scenes may be taken from the show.
> 
> Beta-Read by: NightimeSilence

(Marco's POV)

It was half an hour before I heard Star open the door. She quickly ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. "Ugh." I thought, I shouldn't have overreacted.

I just couldn't control my own actions, as if someone or something else was speaking from my body. I decided to get comfy in bed and rest for school tomorrow.

The moment I closed my eyes I immediately went into a state of fear, my eyelids threw themselves open. I heavily sighed to myself, "Well I'm going to get no sleep tonight."

I decided to go over what happened today to try and figure out what the hell happened. As I went over my day, I stopped at something I said;

Looking at her tear-streaked face, disheveled blonde hair, crooked headband, and red swollen eyes, she never looked more beautiful at that moment.

Did those words come out of my mouth? Beautiful. . . Beautiful. . . Beautiful. . . The words kept ringing in my head over and over again. Star was quite the looker, and with her saccharine attitude it was even better.

I shook my head multiple times, "Stop saying stuff like this Marco, you're in love with Jackie, remember?" The words sounded unfamiliar coming out of my mouth, as if my voice wasn't claiming to be the owner of the words just spoken.

"I'm in love with Jackie," I stated firmly. "I'm in love with Jackie," I said again. "I am in love with Jackie Lynn Thomas!"

Feeling as if I got the point across to my brain, I finally relaxed. I decided to tempt fate and close my eyes, feeling a bit worn out.

I prepared myself for the horrors that would surely spring up again, but to my surprise all was still. And with that I fell asleep.

Huff . . . Huff . . . Huff . . .

I was running. I didn't know where, I didn't know why, but I knew I was being followed.

"Oh, Marco~! You can run, but you can't hide!" The voice was deep and gruff.

I continued running, but I knew I was getting tired and would need to find a place to hide soon. I decided to look at my surroundings and determined I was in a forest.

The trees were utterly gigantic! They loomed overhead, blocking out the sky. The trees seemed to look down on me, converging in closer and closer.

I swallowed down the rising bile coming up my throat and kept running. "I need to find a way out of here, and fast!"

I tripped on a large tree root and fell hard. I heard a painful crack as I went down. I was too afraid to look. I took a sharp breath, ready to steel my nerves to see how bad it was.

This time I couldn't stop the bile. . . I vomited on the tree root I tripped on. Wiping my mouth clean of the residue, I looked again. My foot was pointing the wrong way, crooked and snapped and I could barely contain the scream that wanted to erupt from inside.

"Oh my God, oh my God." I whispered to myself, my brain going into a state of shock as all I could do was stare.

"Oh, Marco~, forget about me?" the monster sneered as it walked up to me slowly.

The closer it came the better I was able to identify who this creature was. It was vaguely humanoid, though it looked like a . . . like a . . . I snapped my fingers, hoping that it would help jog my memory.

"A giant man-lizard!" I yelled, pleased with myself. My small victory didn't last long as the creature growled something unintelligible, voicing out a series of shrieks at all different octaves.

"What the h-hell was that for?" I asked him trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Ah, that? I was alerting my hunter group that I've located you," he sneered. "and frankly, it was quite easy. Humans really are insignificant, aren't they?" he said smugly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, my teeth tightly clenched. "Just kill me and get this over with."

He leaned in close and I used the opportunity to get a closer look at him. My beginning interpretation of him held somewhat true. Up close he looked more like an alligator than a lizard. His skin tone was a dark green that complimented his purple cloak. Unlike most alligators, his eyes were intelligent and full of life, but at the same time they were full of malice and a power-hungry craze.

I did a double-take looking at his face; he was missing an eye! In replace of his eye was a dark red jewel filling the spot. It held some sort of malignant evil inside, just looking gave me goosebumps.

"What are you looking at, boy?" he spat.

"Your ugly face." I said in a deadpan voice.

He let out a deep, hearty laugh. "Oh, ho, boy! That's rich." He fake mimicked wiping a tear.

Quicker than I could react, he rushed forward and grabbed me with his powerful, strong arms. He lifted me up to eye level, "Don't ever insult me, kid," he growled, and with that, he threw me back at the tree I was resting on.

I heard a sharp, wet crack and just like that my arm was broken. I gasped in pain, not expecting his speed due to his bulky figure. He loomed over me and laughed, "Ha, I could do this all day!" With that, he flexed his gigantic biceps and kissed them noisily with a disgusting slurp following.

"Narcissistic piece of shi-" Before I could finish, he whipped his head around at me. "Want to finish that statement?" he asked, voice devoid of any emotion.

"Uh . . . no?" I said, not really sure the response he was fishing for. Satisfied with my answer, he huffed and turned around. Using this as a distraction, I tried to crawl away; sure my plan had many flaws, but I wasn't going to waste this opportunity!

Wait, this-this. . . isn't me . . . I thought as I slowly crawled away. I . . . I would usually make a plan . . . Why am I suddenly rushing into things? I asked myself as I half-crawled half-rolled away.

I began making more headway before I heard the sound of heavy machinery. Along with a loud whirr. "Oh my, God," I muttered, "This lunatic has a chainsaw!"

"Tsk . . . tsk . . . tsk," he said. "Trying to run away?" Looking at my exhausted state, he laughed. "Excuse me, not run; but pitifully crawl away." he sneered.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

He reached into his pockets and grabbed some sort of communication device and put it to his ears. "Oh . . . uh huh . . . I see . . . right away, boss." He stuffed the device back into pockets and came walking up towards me with his humongous figure ever looming overhead. "You've caused more than enough trouble, Marco Diaz, and my boss wants you dead."

"I don't even know what I did!" I said in a panicked voice.

He stood over me and wielded his menacing chainsaw with both hands; he flashed me a murderous smile. His sharp teeth prominently sticking out, "Any last words, Diaz?" he questioned with a snarl.

I pondered his statement for a second before coming to a resolution, "Yeah, I have two legs!" I exclaimed. With that, I used my good leg to kick him in his solar plexus.

He roared in pain and stumbled backwards, tripping over a tree root and causing himself to fall down. His chainsaw flew high into the air before hitting the peak of its flight and somehow gleamed brightly in the darkness for a few seconds.

Then it came down.

I heard the sound of a chainsaw meeting flesh, not a delightful sound mind you, then soon a cracking sound became prominent followed by deep bellows as the chainsaw worked its way through his arm.

Blood splattered every, along with a few loose ligaments flying to and fro.

Then amazingly the chainsaw turned off.

I crawled over to see the casualties of this chainsaw onslaught. Once I got over there I gasped audibly.

He was gone, I looked around and nothing remained.

I crawled away from the scene, not wanting to remain around the blood with random ligaments and tendons lying around.

I lay there on the ground trying to catch my breath. I did a mental health check on myself; Let's see . . . let's see, bones broken? Check. Arm broken? Check. Feels sick to stomach? Check.

"At this rate, I'm going to die before I'm 20." I grumbled to myself. I slowly crawled over to the spot where I last saw Mr. Gator and gasped in absolute shock at the phenomenon. The only thing left was his mutilated arm, covered in blood.

"How did I miss that!"

Well, dammit. I thought, he's not dead. I started to crawl away when something bright and glassy caught my eye. I crawled over to the spot and found that whatever had caught my eye was inside Mr. Gator's hand. It was gripped tightly and it took me a few minutes to pry his fingers open one by one to see what this was.

It seemed to be a vial of some sort. I sat up and leaned against a tree, now comfortable. I began an inspection;

Healing Potion: 1 time use, automatically heals injury over the course of 30 seconds. After consuming, 2 hours must past before next usage. Failure to do procedure will result in 100% death surety.

"Well, now is the perfect time to use this." I downed the bottle in one go. I spilled a few drops, but I didn't care; it tasted heavenly.

I smacked my lips, enjoying the taste. A golden light shimmered over me, immersing my body in the rays. The light soon started to descend over me, covering me from head to toe. It left a tingling sensation as it passed through and I could feel my body repairing from the injuries I had sustained.

I released a sigh of relief, the pain was going away instantly. I wiggled my arms and legs a few times to see if it really worked and I wasn't disappointed. I hopped to my feet and began walking away at a moderate pace to try and figure my way out.

THUMP! I tripped and fell, breaking my fall with my hands. I sat up groaning, "What the hell?"

I looked around, looking for a passing tree root. When I noticed nothing amiss, I brushed myself off and got back up, but as I started walking again I felt something on my back.

I froze in fear, afraid to trigger this unknown intruder. I slowly moved my hands towards the bottom of my hoodie, prepared to yank it off. As quick as lightning, I removed the clothing and tossed it towards the ground, trapping the unnamed intruder underneath.

I took a deep breath, calming down now that the moment of terror had past. I watched the creature struggle under my jacket for a few minutes until it finally seemed to have given up on escape. I cracked my knuckles slowly, ready to take out this thing.

I came down with a brutal axe-kick, striking the intruder dead center with the heel of my foot. I watched the thing go limp, followed by twitches until a couple moments passed and it lay still.

I got to my knees and advanced carefully towards my hoodie. Reaching down, I carefully grabbed the hood and began to lift up slowly . . .

AGH! I reeled back as this monstrous hand clamped on my face with no intentions of letting go. The sharp nails of the hand was digging into my flesh, breaking skin and dripping blood.

Cursing, I tried to rip the hand off, but it was too strong. Getting desperate, I decided to run as fast as I could, head on into a tree.

I picked up speed and rammed my head sgainst the trunk, a sickening crunch heard right as the hand connected with a solid hit. It immediately dropped to the ground and I tip-toes away, wondering if it was playing possum again.

I decided to wait for a few minutes and took a few deep breaths, thinking about what crazy shit I had gotten myself into.

I looked down at the now still (hopefully for good) intruder. I audibly gasped, covering my mouth with my hands; it was Mr. Gator's arm!

"How did it come alive?" I asked myself aloud. Thinking of the possible solutions, I finally realized what had happened and face palmed myself. I'm such an idiot! I thought, looking down at the unrecognizable arm. As I was drinking the potion from earlier, the few drops that I had spilt had healed the arm as well, unbeknownst to me.

"Marco." a guttural voice crooned. "Marco . . . Marco . . . MARCO!"

At the last call of name, I jumped in shock and turned around, my knees knocking together in fear. I covered my mouth, though unable to stop the vomit that came spewing from my throat. Mr. Gator was back and he looked revolting.

His malformed stump was unattractive, to put it kindly. Right at the elbow, the arm stopped, his chainsaw having cut off the rest. Unluckily for him, though, his chainsaw did a poor job at amputating and left the area jagged and swollen.

In the heap of the mess, I could see a glinting, slimy white shape that I assumed to be bone, the ripped muscle hanging by a thread on his tissue. It swung back and forth, slowly dripping blood. Drip . . . Drop . . . Drip . . . Drop . . .

The process repeated itself over and over again, as disgusting as it was, it was also slightly hypnotizing.

Mr. Gator just stood there watching me, his body half hunched over as he grimaced every so often in pain. The evil embedded in his eyes was just too much and I looked away and shuddered.

"So, Mr. Gator," I began awkwardly, "what brings you to these parts of the woods?"

No response.

"Getting awfully cold, isn't it?"

No response.

I fake-laughed gently, "I sure could use my jacket. . . too bad you're stepping on it."

No response.

"Yeah~," I stretched my arms out. "I'm going to head out, if that's ok with you?"

Silence.

As I turned to leave, as quick as lightning he started making his way toward me.

I let out an undignified scream, paralyzed in fear as my body was unwilling to make a move.

Somehow he pulled out his chainsaw from behind his back, (how he did it with one hand I have no clue) and menacingly hefted it up as I eyed the bloody tool..

No longer did it have the gleaming, shiny look; it was out for blood- my blood particularly. The blade was stained with the red fluid that had dried, leaving a rustic brown to gloss over.

Jason Voorhees, aka Mr. Gator, let out a blood-curdling scream as he continued to advance on me. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why. Won't. My. Legs. Move!?" I growled through grit teeth.

I closed my eyes and prayed for the best as he brought the chainsaw over my head, and in one quick motion, he brought it down, imminent death looming over my head. . .

GASP! I woke up, profusely sweating and my heartbeat clocking at about a billion beats per minute.

I started feeling my head, making sure it was in one piece. "I'm alive," I murmured hysterically. "I'M ALIVE!"

I got out of bed, and with no shame, I did a happy dance. I sighed, full of relief, as I flopped back down on my bed which causing the wood to creak loudly.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night with the events that have just taken place. I rolled over in my bed and looked at my alarm clock; 6:59 A.M.

Well, I thought, might as well get ready for school. Just because I nearly got killed in my dream will not ruin my perfect attendance.

As I started getting ready for school, a horrible realization sprung up in my mind. "Wait . . . if that was only a dream, how did that dream feel so real?"

My eyes widened as the answer came to mind; it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How did you like that chapter? Let me know with a review! -TheRealCartoonManiac
> 
> PS: Chapters won't usually get this violent and brutal. It will only get worse. (jk . . .maybe) Please do leave a review; it does so much for me knowing what you think about my story!


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major changes in Marco, he is really starting to get affected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry for lack of updates will try to do better.-TheRealCartoonManiac  
> Disclaimer I don’t own SVTFOE, although scenes may be taken from the show  
> Beta-Read by: NightimeSilence

(Star’s POV)

BEEP BEEP BEEP~

I turned over and groggily stared at my alarm clock, my eyes still closed. I was wondering why I couldn’t see the time. Open your eyes, you dummy, my brain told me. Deciding that was the best course of action, I complied.

7:00 am. “Well, time to get up.” I said sleepily. I sat up and tried my best to wipe the sleep from my eyes, failing miserably. I flopped down on my bed, “Usually Marco wakes me up.” I muttered to myself. He was slightly less annoying than my alarm clock when it came to waking me up.

Realization dawned on me as I remembered the past events that happened yesterday and a frown grew bigger and bigger on my face. “Oh yeah,” I began sadly, “Marco is still mad at me. . .

“It makes sense for him to be mad, but he just blew up in my face!” I exclaimed.  
Looking back at my alarm clock, it showed 7:05 am. Once I finish up and head downstairs I can go check and see how Marco is.

I got up, discarding my polka dot pink bed sheets to the side and decided to take an actual shower than magic myself clean. I walked over to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I took a quick shower, then dressed up. 

I tromped down the stairs, really wanting to avoid Marco, and ignored my self-proclaims to go talk to him earlier. 

As I made my way to the base of the stairs, a familiar voice rang out, “Good morning, Star!” Mrs. Diaz exclaimed. She had made breakfast waffles(Yus!). 

I sat down, chowing down on them. “So~ good.” I said in-between bites. Mrs. Diaz gave me a small smile, “I’m glad you like them, Star.” she said with a smile.

She quickly turned around and aggressively started scrubbing the dirty dishes. A small frown eminent on her face. “Hey. . . uhh, Mrs. Diaz,” I started awkwardly, “Is something bothering you?”

She turned around and gave me an empty smile, “No, no, I’m fine. Thank you though, Star.” With that she turned around and continued to brutally assault the dishes.

I sat there awkwardly for a moment, feeling something was completely off. I audibly groaned out loud, “Marco isn’t here! I wonder what Marco did. . .”

Mrs. Diaz sharply turned around in a fury, “I’ll tell you what he did!” she said through grit teeth, “He completely ignored me and threw his breakfast on the ground!”

Right then and there, she broke down in sobs, little droplets of tears pouring down her face. Her voice, all the sudden shaky, whispered quietly, “W-what happened to my little mijo?” With that, she turned around and dejectedly starting cleaning the dishes, her recent vigorous efforts long gone.

Myself honestly, was shocked; this isn’t like Marco. “What’s gotten into him?” I murmured softly.

Looking at the clock, I had to hurry before I was late to school. “Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Diaz!” I exclaimed, “It was absolutely delish!”

She once again turned and flashed me a heartwarming smile, “Aww, thank you, Star. I’m glad you liked it!” She took a quick glance at the clock. “You better get going or you’ll be late!”

With her warning, I quickly dashed out the door, slamming it behind me. I started sprinting to the school, building up a slight gleaming layer of sweat on my forehead.

I managed to get to Miss Skullnick’s class in the nick of time. As I sat down, the bell rang. Miss Skullnick loomed over me, an everlasting look of disappointment on her face, “Star Butterfly, glad you could join us today.” She said dryly.

I set my jaw in a look of defiance, “Well I was on time.” I said smugly. 

Miss. Skullnick did not look impressed at all, “I’ll be watching you more closely next time. . . always watching.” she said creepily while walking away.

Shrugging it off, I turned towards Marco’s desk. He wasn’t there.

I quickly got out of my chair and started scanning the classroom, turning my head round rapidly, looking for a bright red hoodie.

“Hmm,” I thought to myself, “he’s not here.” I quickly sat back down and raised my hand.

“Yes, Star, what do you want now?” Miss Skullnick said.

“Have you seen Marco? I haven’t seen him at all.” I said

“Nope, our only star pupil is gone.” she muttered, “I swear these kids are all degenerates.”

All of a sudden the door flew open and a very angry Marco came walking through. Without a word to anyone, he walked over to his seat and sat down, resting his head on the desk.

“Marco!” I whispered urgently to him. His head didn’t move from it’s resting position. “Marco~!” I whispered a little more harshly.

Much to my surprise, he turned and stared at me with his eyes squinted in annoyance. “What? What do you want, Star!” he spat.

My blood boiled beneath my skin, Why is Marco so… aggressive? I thought to myself. I pursued my lips in thought, thinking what I should do. 

As I sat there thinking, Miss Skullnick broke my train of thought, “All right, you delinquents,” she hissed in a raspy voice, “It’s time I hand back your test and pretty much. . . you all failed and are useless to society and-”

Towards the end I zoned her out, focusing on what the hell was wrong with Marco.

“-going to pass out your tests from last Friday.” Miss Skullnick continued.

As she got to our row, she congratulated Marco, “Another 100%, great effort kid.”

And to my shock, Marco looked up with a big grin plastered on his face, “THANK YOU SO MUCH, MISS SKULLNICK! I LOVE YOU!”

Time seemed to freeze, as everyone tried to register what Marco just said. I was gasping like a fish out of water, my mouth opening and closing over and over. Shaking my head, I cleared my mind and looked over at Marco; his face was a mask of many emotions, the most obvious one being a look of horror. His eyes had widened and his mouth left a big “O” shape.

Miss Skullnick recovered from the outburst and gave Marco a weird look. “Look, kid,” she began awkwardly, “this,” pointing her fingers at herself and Marco “isn’t going to work.” Marco bolted from his chair and sprinted out the door, stuttering sorry all the way out and leaving the rest of us still in shock.

“What the hell just happened?” I muttered to no one in particular.  
________________________________________

(Marco’s POV)

I was running. I didn’t know where, but as far away as possible. A small underlying thought came to mind, Running. . . just like in your dream. . .

“Always running, aren’t you, Marco?” the voice chided in my head. SHUT UP! I growled, still running down the hall with no destination in mind. The voice presumed a fake hurt voice, “Ouch, Marco. . . why so touchy today?”

“You know what you did!” I pointed a finger towards my head in accusation.

“Again talking to yourself, tsk, tsk, tsk.” the voice said.

“Agh!” I screamed, “Knock it off!” 

I slowed my sprint down to a slow walk, the voice seeming to have taken a break from torturing. I flipped my hood over my head, my hair falling over my eyes. At the moment, I didn’t care. I slipped my hands into my hoodie pockets and silently shuffled down the hall, lost in deep thought. Why did I say that? That wasn’t me saying it- well. . . it was me, but I wasn’t controlling it. Wait. . . but at the same time I was, I knew what I saying and I went through with that how co-

*THUD* “OW! My nose!” My voice was completely nasally.

I reeled back in pain, my feet failing to find purchase on the slippery aluminum tile.bAs I was falling back, out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw the Janitor writing something in a small notebook.

I hit my head on the floor, temporarily dazing me. I lay down for a bit, trying to recover from my calamity. I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, craning my neck up to see my assaulter. “Of course. . .” I muttered dryly.

I rammed into someone's locker, leaving a little dent to show some doofus ran into it. I looked up at the locker number, #124, and started to softly bang my head against it, “That’s your own locker, Marco. You stupid dolt.” I chided myself aloud.

“You really got to stop talking to yourself, man.” The voice coolly noted.

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, “Thanks for the advice.” My focus shifted back to my locker, something was. . . was. . . oozing out of it?!

“Que demonios?” I muttered and quickly started to open my locker; 13 . . . 21. . . 4. . . 

I pulled on the lock and opened my locker. A brown liquid started to slowly seep out across the floor. “I- is that poo!” I shrieked and jumped back, not wanting to be contaminated with whatever germs were riddled in the substance.

“No, you dolt! It’s just mud. Calm down, you baby.”

I decided to ignore his rude comments and use his informational comment to my advantage instead. “Why would someone fill my locker with mud?” I asked the voice.

“I’m just a voice in your head, how should I know?” it answered.

I slowly inched closer and closer, inspecting every little detail of the so-called “mud”.

Deciding it was safe, I slowly took out a shaky hand and stuck my pointer finger into it. I quickly pulled it to my nose and gave it a sniff. Definitely mud. 

“Well, what do ya know!” I said laughing, “This really is just mud.” 

Upon further inspection, a glistening red jewel was sticking out of gloop. From my view, it was absolutely gorgeous, a shiny bright red apple color. It was a clean cut hexagonal star shape. In the middle of it was a symbol, too small to recognize. 

I stepped in the mud and walked over to the jewel, my feet making squelching sounds with every step. As I neared, I stopped to fully admire the beauty, completely captivated by its utter beauty.

Wanting to get a better look, I bent over and scooped it up, “Looks like a dra-”

Suddenly, I lost conscious and everything blacked out, a burning sketch of a red-hot dragon imprinted on my retinas.  
________________________________________

(Unknown POV)

I sat cross-legged in my recliner chair, waiting for him to show up.

I waited. And I waited.

I finally got too impatient and looked at my watch with irritation starting to build. As I get up and get ready to leave, he appears.

“S-sorry I’m late, boss!” the voice rasps.

I shoot him an unimpressed look, “I’ve been here for about 30 minutes; what took you so long?”

“The boy took forever to touch the stone!” the voice said trying to defend himself.

My face is bland and devoid of any emotion. “Very well, then. I take Operation 13-21-4 was successful then?

The figure belonging to the voice nodded his head in rapidly like a bobble-head.

I eyed him with a bored expression on my face, “You can stop shaking your head, imbecile.”

Quick as a bullet, he stopped and muttered a half-hearted apology.

“Are you going to tell me the information or not!?” I barked at him. I had lost my cool and thin band of sweat was building.

“Operation 13-21-4 was successful! He touched the modified, unyielding, DracoStone.” The voice cackled with glee. “As well as his mind is more corrupt, he held up a conversation with me! And just the day before, I was trying to kill him! The kid doesn’t realize how corrupt his mind is.” the voice uttered in glee with a hint of a malevolent tone.

“Very good,” I sneered. “Very good.”

“A-and I will be rewarded, Master?” they asked hopefully.

I gave him a sincere smile that clearly didn’t pass my eyes, “All in due time, Monstrum Brachiumeius, all in due time.”

“Just keep one thing in mind,” I said to him.

“And what's that boss?” he asked.

“The person closest to you, is also the person farthest away from you.” I informed. I looked at Monstrum Brachiumeius dead in the eye, “We will destroy their friendship.”  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:How do you guys like the plot development, to fast? To slow? Let me know! Also, a few words you guys probably didn’t know so bust out google translate and figure out what the hell I said. Next chapter is going to be quite dark and maybe hurt your brain a bit. Anyways, I’ll see you guys when Chapter 4 rolls around. -TheRealCartoonManiac  
> (My wonderful Beta Reader did more editing, to improve the quality of the work)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapter completed. I would love some feedback, was this chapter too short? Want me to make them longer? A rating from 1-10 would be great, along with some constructive criticism on what I need to work on. I'll see you guys when Chapter 2 rolls around.


End file.
